greenpoliticsfandomcom-20200215-history
Brian Moore (politician)
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | restingplace = | birthname = | nationality =American | party = Socialist and Liberty Union | spouse = Peggy Espejo | relations = | children = | residence = | alma_mater = San Luis Rey College, Arizona State University | occupation = | profession = | net worth = | cabinet = | committees = | portfolio = | religion = Roman Catholic | signature = | website = | footnotes = }} Brian Patrick Moore (born June 8, 1943) is a democratic socialist politician from Spring Hill, Florida. He is the Socialist Party USA and Liberty Union Party nominee for President of the United States in the 2008 election. Formerly a member of the Democratic Party and later an independent, he is now a member of the Socialist Party. Moore, of Florida, and vice-presidential nominee Stewart Alexander of California, were nominated on October 20, 2007 at the party's National Convention in St. Louis, Missouri."Socialist Party Ticket is Moore-Alexander", Ballot Access News, 20 October 2007 (accessed 10 February 2008). Moore was the only candidate to collect the 1,000 signatures required to participate in the Liberty Union Party's presidential primary. The primary election is binding, so Moore will be the Liberty Union nominee in the November general election."Vermont Presidential Primaries", Ballot Access News, 21 January 2008 (accessed 22 January 2008)."Liberty Union Presidential Primary", Ballot Access News, 20 January 2008 (accessed 22 January 2008). Biography Moore earned a bachelor's degree at San Luis Rey College in California, a Master's degree in Public Administration from Arizona State University, and studied in a Franciscan seminary before joining the Peace Corps in 1969. As a Peace Corps volunteer and later working for a non-profit agency, Moore was involved in community development and infrastructure projects in poor neighborhoods of Bolivia, Panama and Peru. He has worked almost 20 years in the HMO/Managed Care industry as an Executive Director, Project Administrator, and Consultant. Internationally, Moore has been involved in community development, reconstruction and infrastructure rehabilitation projects (housing, water, electricity and sewage) in the developing and poverty-stricken countries of Panama, Peru, and Ecuador. For more than five years, Moore designed and implemented programs for public health projects (vaccination and health education) in Latin America (Brazil, Guatemala, Colombia, Dominican Republic and Mexico) and Tanzania, Africa, in coordination with and on behalf of private corporations, religious institutions and non-governmental organizations. Moore raised $3 million for a de-worming project that successfully protected more than one million children from parasitic infections in the poverty-stricken areas of Brazil, Guatemala and the Dominican Republic. Politics In the 1980s, Moore was elected to three terms on an Advisory Neighborhood Commission in Washington, DC. Moore waged several unsuccessful bids for mayor and city council in Washington, D.C., and twice ran for the U.S. House of Representatives from Florida's 5th congressional district."Brian's Professional, Political and Personal Background" at votebrianmoore.com (accessed 10 February 2008). According to John P. Martin, Moore's highest election tally came during his run for city council in 1984, in which he drew 18,497 votes.Washington Post article, from washingtonpost.com Friday, October 2, 1998 (accessed April 1 2008) In 1994, he ran as a Republican and won 640 votes in the primary.Washington Post article, from washingtonpost.com Friday, October 2, 1998 (accessed April 1 2008)District of Columbia: Board of Elections and Ethics: Election Results, from www.dcboee.org (accessed April 1 2008) In 2006, running as a Green Party-endorsed"Green Party endorses Brian Moore for U.S. Senate", floridagreens.org, 9 September 2006 (accessed 10 February 2008)."GREEN PARTY ENDORSES BRIAN MOORE FOR U.S. SENATE", votebrianmoore.com, 24 August 2006 (accessed 10 February 2008). independent antiwar candidate against Sen. Bill Nelson and Republican challenger Katherine Harris, Moore polled 19,695 votes. During that campaign, he called for the impeachment of President George W. Bush and Vice President Dick Cheney. In 2007 he became a socialist and joined the Socialist Party USA as a presidential candidate for the 2008 election. Moore says being called a socialist by opponents opened him up to the movement. Although he was new to the party and socialism, his experience as a grassroots candidate and an elected official as well as his media savvy may have been what helped him get the nomination over party veterans. A founder and chair of the Nature Coast Coalition for Peace & Justice, an antiwar group founded in 2002, Moore has been a persistent critic of U.S. military involvement in Iraq. He is an advocate for democratic public control of the economy and society, participatory democracy, socialized medicine, greater employment, and housing for all. Notes External links *Official campaign site *Socialist Party USA *OurCampaigns.com *Candidate profile at Project Vote Smart *Interview with Brian Moore Category:American Roman Catholics Category:American socialists Category:Green Party (United States) politicians Category:Irish-American politicians Category:People from Florida Category:Socialist Party USA presidential nominees Category:United States presidential candidates, 2008 fr:Brian Moore (homme politique) sv:Brian Patrick Moore